XMen: EvoShuffle Challenge
by Ace-of-Cyberspace13
Summary: Tiny songfics for a bunch of different songs.
1. Chapter 1

(Okay. this is my first story. I decided to do the shuffle challenge thingy. They're all pretty short because 1- I'm not too good at typing in the first place and 2- My baby bro ripped off, like, half of the letters, so it's hard to figure out the buttons. Sorry for any typos that I might have missed. Please enjoy!)

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men:Evolution, My Wish, She's a Wild One or Me and Charlie. They all belong to their respective owners.**

My Wish - Rascal Flatts

Logan's wish for Rogue was for her life to be everything she wanted. He didn't want her to forget where she came from, but mostly he just wanted her to be happy. For her never to have to worry about anything and know that somebody out there always loves her.

She's a Wild One - Faith Hill

Everyone was always telling Rogue what to do. Irene always told her that she could be anything she wanted. Right now she wanted to be herself. She was always a wild one growing up and now she was again.

Me and Charlie - Miranda Lambert

Throughout her life, Rogue has learned that love is a delicacy, that you need to treat it so. She learned to never let it fly away. So, that's how she's living now.

(Thank you sooo much for reading!)


	2. Chapter 2

(I've decided to do more of these. Please enjoy!)

Dead Flowers - Miranda Lambert

Kitty Pryde is tired of her boyfriend of 4 years, Lance, treating her like dead flowers. He just doesn't care anymore. She's taking control and doing what _she_ wants to do for once!

Big Blue Note - Toby Keith

When Logan came home, he didn't expect to find Ororo gone and note in her place. He sill has it 2 months later. Even went as far as getting a psychiatrist, but it didn't made it into an airplane and set it free. It never came back.

If Today Was Your Last Day - Nickleback

Kurt was always pretty hesitant to do anything wrong, that is, until Remy gave him the best advice: Live like today is your last. Don't be afraid, because tomorrow, you may not be around. Do everything you can and don't let anything get in your way. Live in the present.

(Thank you for reading. I apologize for any typos. My keyboard decided that it hates me today.)

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

(Please enjoy the latest installment! I just _had _to do more. I'm getting pretty good, or at least, I would be if the keyboard didn't _**HATE**_ me! The shift keys are messing up and it takes, like,3 tries with all of my, minimal, strength for it to actually type the letter _and_ I have to press the itty bitty buttons just right way because the letters are gone on, like, half of them[see ch 1] Okay, I'm done with my little rant now. Please enjoy!)

(Before typos are fixed: The shift keys are messing up andit takes, likee,3 tries with all of my minimal strength for it to actualy type he letter and I haveto press te itty bitty

buttons just right way because the lettersare gine on, like, haif of hem[see ch 1])

Sissy's Song - Alan Jackson

Kurt just didn't understand why Rogue had to die. She was so young, had her whole life ahead of her. He was angry at God and the man that killed her. His only sanctuary was knowing that she was an angel in Heaven, just like she was on Earth.

I Gotta Get to You - George Strait

Rogue had been on Remy's mind since they parted in New Orleans. Since then, he' been plotting and planning ways to get to her and sweep her off her feet. He's gotten so close. Now, he was in the room down he hall from her and one of her best friends. He wasn't ever going to stop until he had what he wanted.

Whatever It Is - Zac Brown Band

Remy didn't know what it was about Rogue that made him love her, but whatever it is, it's working. He's tried to tell her how he felt, and every time, it just comes out "I love you". He does, too. She makes him feel amazing. He's tried to make a list of everything he loves about her and right now it's 30 pages.

(Thank you for reading! I think there were even _more_ typos in this one! If I missed any, please tell me so I can fix them. I hate them. They give me headaches and they're just plain annoying!)

PLEASE REVIEW!

P.S. I'm trying to find a story. Can anyone help me? Its called Stop & Erase. I tried to find it, but it's, like, impossible! Please help!


	4. Chapter 4

(Please enjoy!)

Together - From One Life to Live: Prom Night: The Musical

Whenever things seemed bad and Rogue felt like giving up, she just remembered that the X: Men were there for her. It felt good to have a family. The adults were always there to help her when she fell. When they were together, they could do anything. They just needed to believe. They could take on the world and they had, more than once.

Big Green Tractor - Jason Aldean

Ororo had a new dress and she had curled her hair, especially for the occasion. What was this occasion, you ask? It was their anniversary and Logan wanted to do something special. He decided to take her for a fly in the Blackbird. It wasn't a tractor, but it was even better*. They stayed out all night in his big, black jet.

She Don't Know She's Beautiful - Toby Keith

Rogue and Remy had gone undercover, to a party in the ricer part of town, and everyone stared when they walked to the door. _So much for laying low_, he thought. She doesn't even know how beautiful she is, despite how many times he'd told her so.

*Not my opinion. Tractors are the second best vehicles, after pick-up trucks, of course!

(I decided to do more because, frankly, I have nothing better to do. School starts again tomorrow and I'm sad and excited at the same time. Sad because OLTL and GH are both on during the school day and I won't be able to watch them and I won't have as much time to read or write fanfiction. Excited because I gt to see my friends again!)

(Thank you for reading!)

PLEASE REVIEW!

(P.S. Please tell me which one, out of all of them is your fav!)


End file.
